Is It Really Love At First Sight?
by Mini the minx
Summary: Jessica realises she may not be as happy as she thought.


Jessica and Linda were working at Holby Angel's when Jessica first bumped into Sean Anderson. He gave her a smile and walked off as Jessica giggled back to Linda.

"What's so funny", Linda asked.

"The doctor Sean Anderson. I think he likes me", Jessica said.

"Yeah, you and every other female in this hospital", Linda replied.

"You're just jealous he likes me over you", Jessica replied.

Jessica stormed off away from Linda not realising how right Linda was. It was after ignoring Linda that Jessica found herself in trouble with Sean.

Now living in Holby with her two kids Amelia and Lucas as well as Sean. Jessica had married him and Linda had declined the invite to come which meant there was no bridesmaids as Amelia was still a baby when they married. Jessica realised she was now trapped. Its not that she doesn't love Amelia and Lucas but she wishes she had more time and had gone travelling with Linda instead of marrying Sean.

"Kids need new lunch boxes", Sean said.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

She got into her car land quickly went to Morrisons to see what lunch boxes they had. To her surprise she saw Linda standing there looking with a little girl about Amelia's age. Jessica never remembered Linda being pregnant or telling Jessica she'd had a baby.

"Rhiannon stays packed lunch", Britney said.

"And I'm letting you choose a lunch box so you can sit with Rhiannon", Linda found a Thomas The Tank Engine one fir Lucas but for Amelia it became a little harder as she was growing up. Linda picked up a puppy lunch box and looked at Britney.

"We don't own a dog", Britney replied.

Linda put it back and continued looking. Britney usually has a free school dinner as her mum Denise doesn't work but some kids picked up on this and started to pick on her and she can't sit with Rhiannon if she's hot dinners. Jessica looked for a Barbie lunch box but they didn't have any in stock.

"No Barbie lunch boxes", Jessica said.

"Baribie is boring", Britney replied.

"Britney. Say sorry", Linda said.

"Linda it was just her opinion", Jessica replied.

Jessica looked at the lunch boxes, none of them really appealed to her for Amelia. Britney walked over to the Minnie Mouse one and gave it to Linda.

"This one", Britney said.

"Ok", Linda replied.

Linda and Britney walked away and Jessica picked up the puppy one that Linda had asked Britney about. Jessica thought for a while and brought it. She went home and gave the lunch boxes to Sean and of course he wasn't impressed with Amelia's lunch box.

"Amelia likes Barbie", Sean said.

"They didn't have any Barbie lunch boxes", Jessica replied.

"You only went to one shop", Sean replied.

Amelia walked in and looked at her new lunch box. She loved the puppies on it. She ran over to her mum and hugged her.

"Caitlin's going to be so jealous when she see's my new lunch box", Amelia said.

"Isn't Caitlin the girl that's been bothering you at school", Jessica asked.

"But Amelia did rake Caitlin's jumper", Lucas replied.

"Only by mistake", Amelia replied.

"Lucas you've come home in Cain's jumper, you've come home in Luke's jumper, you've come home in Kyle's jumper. You've even come home wearing Annabelle's and Liza's jumper. Kids get jumpers confused all the time", Jessica replied.

"So this Caitlin girl is a bully", Sean said.

This wasn't what Amelia was saying at all. In fact Caitlin had only said Amelia was wearing her jumper and they said no more about it and yes they had a little argument over some dolls but tgat was all it was.

"No Caitlin isn't a bully", Jessica said.

The next day Jessica took Amelia and Lucas to school. Britney ran over and showed Amelia her new lunch box. Amelia smiled at her.

"You can sit with us now", Amelia said.

"Auntie Linda brought it for me and she made my lunch for me", Britney said.

"I'll show you where lunch boxes go", Amelia said.

Linda walked over and stood with Jessica. The kids went in and Jessica and Linda walked out together. Jessica was confused over who Britney was because surely Linda would of said if she had a baby. Jessica brought Linda back to her house and Sean wasn't impressed.

"Why have you brought her round for? She had nits", Sean said.

"She's my friend and she doesn't have nits", Jessica replied.

"we slept together behind your back", Sean said.

"No we didn't, I'd never go near you", Linda replied.

"We were drunk and that kid of yours is mine", Sean said.

"What kid of mine", Linda asked.

"The girl you take to and from school", Sean said.

"She's my niece", Linda replied.

Due to the fact trying to pretend he slept with Linda back fired Sean personally grabbed Linda's hair and pushed her out of the house throwing her bag next to her. Jessica riushed out to check if Linda was ok. Linda was trying not to cry as she was more humiliated than hurt. A tear slid down her face and then Linda couldn't control herself, she was crying badly. Jessica hugged her friend as she realised Linda's head injury.

"You need your head seen to", Jessica said.

Jessica drove Linda to the ED and she booked her in as Linda sat down as she was feeling dizzy. Tess quickly called Linda over and she sat on the bed. Tess stitched up Linda's head and sent Linda for an MRI scan.

"What happened", Tess asked.

"She fell and hit her head", Jessica lied.

Jessica couldn't believe she had just lied to her own boss about what had happened to Linda, she knew it was wrong but her kids need their dad in their life and Jessica knew Linda would say she fell as well. The more Jessica thought about it the more she realised how much danger she may be putting Amelia and Lucas in. She sat in the staff room and thought about why she had married Sean, it wasn't out of love, it was simply the fact her mum wanted a grandchild.

"Linda was right", Jessica said to herself.

Sean had been with every woman but Linda in Holby Angel's. Jessica wondered how she hadn't realised that until now. She got up and went to visit Linda who smiled at her.

"Hey", Linda said.

"I'm so sorry", Jessica replied.

Linda smiled at her. Sean came in and took a look but Linda started to make a fuss that didn't go unnoticed by Tess. Nick replaced Sean and Linda calmed down. Nick discharged Linda and Jessica brought her back to hers.

"I don't want to be here", Linda said.

Why not", Jessica asked.

"Sean might hurt me again", Linda replied.

"Did Sean ever hurt you at Holby Angels", Jessica asked.

Linda had gone quiet and that's never a good sign. Jessica knew as soon as Linda went quiet it meant Sean had hurt her in the past

"What did he do", Jessica asked

Linda was trying to ignore the question. Jessica was starting to worry at what Sean did to Linda.

"You remember the store cupboard at Holby Angels well Sean locked me in there for ages. I was scared", Linda said.

"Why were you locked in the store cupboard", Jessica asked.

"I had hiccups and Sean said everyone was complaining about them", Linda replied.

"You can't help having the hiccups", Jessica replied.

Jessica knew she needed to do something about Sean. She kissed Linda on the head and she went home and packed her bags and Amelia and Lucas' bags and loaded them into her car. She picked the kids up early from school with a fake note Kelsey had written for her claiming the kids had a dentist appointment. Both Amelia and Lucas came out of class with their things and got into the car. Amelia noticed they were going a different way."Where we going mummy", Amelia asked.

"We are moving to Colchester", Jessica replied.

"But I never got to say bye to Britney, Rhiannon, Caitlin, Olivia or Paige", Amelia said.

"I didn't get to say bye to Cain or Luke or Kyle", Lucas said.

"Where's daddy", Amelia asked.

"His at work", Jessica replied.

Jessica felt better now she was away from Sean but she knew she'd have to think of an excuse why Sean wasn't coming but she still had a whole to think about that. She drove off into the sunset with her kids in the back of the car.

Finally leaving Sean after realising he wasn't the best thing for her was the best thing for her and her kids. He was horrible and a new start is what Jessica and her kids needed.


End file.
